


Patch Notes; Mercy Edition

by SwiggitySwioItsDio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1-800-ARE-YOU-SLAPPING, Ahegao, Death Note but instead it's called Patch Note, F/M, Inflation, Knotting, Lactation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Piss, Pregnancy but like not really, Slapping, Stomach Bulging, This isn't mercy anymore, excessive cum, non consensual character modification, non-con, the mental image of Jeff Kaplan with like a 17 inch dick, too much fucking cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwioItsDio/pseuds/SwiggitySwioItsDio
Summary: Jeff Kaplan updates Mercy for the better or worse.





	Patch Notes; Mercy Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

It was late nights like these that Angela was truly thankful that coffee existed. She was particularly stressed on this night, trying to analyze a particularly complex virus in hopes to make a vaccine for the other agents. She can only look at the strain for a moment longer before she scoots away from her desk with a loud, exhausted sigh. 

She brings the cup to her lips, taking a small sip before she sets it back onto its coaster on her desk. 

There's a rustling of equipment that makes her jump, quickly standing up from her swivel chair. She calls out, her voice shaky but she tries her best not to sound scared. 

"W-Who's there?"

From behind a shelf, a short man emerges. He's wearing a large black t-shirt with the overwatch logo and a pair of faded jeans. His hair was black and balding, a pair of glasses sitting on his roundish nose. He looked to be the epitome of crippling depression.

He offers her a small wave before speaking.

"Hi. It's Jeff from the Overwatch Team."

His voice is... strange. It's light and somewhat breathy. To most it would have been unattractive but, for the Swiss doctor, she couldn't help but to feel a small tingle travel down her spine, heating the space between her loins. 

'There is a time and a place' she reminds herself. 

"J-Jeff. I don't remember seeing your name on the list of new recruits."

"Who ever said I was a recruit?"

She was confused, scared, and insanely horny with every word that passed his thin lips. He continues to speak. 

"I am Jeff Kaplan. I made you and every other person you know."

This should have horrified her, this should have made her scream, but there was only an intense feeling of arousal where fear should have been. This wasn't normal, this wasn't normal at all.

"I am the god of this land, Angela. Anything I say, goes."

He takes a step forwards, pulling a book from his back pocket. Scribbled into the old leather was the title 'Patch Notes'. He begins writing. A sharp pang of arousal shot through Angela's body, heat pooling in her belly.

"Wh....What have you done to me...?"

Jeff's expression doesn't change. He maintains the dead inside smile. 

"I've reworked your character and abilities. Uh, you see you are my favorite character and uh, I know you are really a big heal slut, so I made it that every time you hear my voice you get really horny and uh down to fuck."

Angela whimpers in response.  
"Y-You.... You bitch." 

She collapses onto her knees, her legs failing to keep her standing. 

Jeff Kaplan hobbles towards her, unzipping his pants to pull out his dick. Angela's eyes widen at the size of it. It just barely passed his knees, and it was soft! Angela knew that there was no escaping what was to come. He takes the tip of his third god damn leg, tapping it against her lips. He slaps it against her lips a few times before he shoves it into the wet cavern of her mouth. He slams his hips in all the way, the intrusion breaching her poor trachea. She gurgles around Jeff's thick bitch breaker. It stretched her throat uncomfortably, the shape of it visible in her throat. He gives her no time to adjust to the pain and begins thrusting his hips. He pulls out the leather book again, scribbling something down. Something swells at the base of Jeff's monster cock, making the poor healer sputter and attempt to cry out. This didn't change a single damn thing for Jeff. If anything it made his arousal grow. The swelling continued, locking him in place. His Tree trunk dick throbbed in Angela's mouth. The first spurt of cum filled Angela's stomach with the force of a fire hose. Jeff's dick gave two hearty squirts before gushing cum at an unhealthy rate. It filled her stomach, making it bulge slightly. It wasn't obvious, thank god, but the pressure was unbearable, hell the fact that it was cum making her bulge made it all the more embarrassing. Suddenly there was a more acrid scent that hit her nose. The hit pulsing cum seemed thinner now. The realization that Jeff Kaplan was pissing in her mouth made her freeze. She scratched at Jeff Kaplan's dad jeans desperately.   
"Yeah, Yeah that's it. Uh, take this Kaplan Kong Dong."   
The stream of hot piss stopped, said kong song resuming its hot spurts of cum. 

At this point, Angela was sobbing, understandably so considering the fact that Jeff fucking Kaplan just knotted her fucking throat, pissed in her mouth, and said 'Kaplan Kong Dong'. Mascara ran down her cheeks, mixing with her tears. She wanted off this wild ride. (I want off this wild ride). 

30 minutes. 

It took 30 minutes until the cum fountain of Kaplan's dickie ceased. Her belly was swollen from a mix of cum and piss. The moment the knot went down, she pulled away, coughing for air. 

"What the fuck did you fucking do?!" She hisssses. 

Jeff smirked at her, grabbing the base of his jumbo cock and helicoptering it around.   
"This update I gave myself a knot for the uh, sole purpose of making you pergergernanerte." 

Angela's eyes widen at this. Shock, fury, and confusion made its way onto her expression. 

"You are by far the most disgu--"   
She was cut off by Jeff Kaplan slapping his giant jerky stick against her cheek. Angela looked back towards Jeff, entirely triggered. She opens her mouth to speak again but only gets another dick slapped against her other cheek. 

This continues for another 3 minutes before Jeff Kaplan pulls Angela up by her hair and positions her on the desk. The Patch Note comes out again, Jeff writing a couple words down. Angela's clothes disappear immediately, her tits swell slightly, and a pair of Cat ears and a tail appear in the places where that shits supposed to go. 

"N-NyaaAAAA?!" She mewls helplessly as Jeff holds her legs open. 

"D-Daddy Kapwan! N-Nyaaa... What awe youw doing?! Nyaaa!"

"I'm gonna give you the best developer update by shoving my Lijang Tower into you Illios Well." 

Jeff Kaplan shoves all 20 inches of what might as well be horse dick into Angela's soggy love tunnel. The doctor keeps, throwing her head back. Her tongue sticks out of her mouth as a creamy white liquid shoots out from her tits. 

"N-Nyaa?!"

"Hi, Jeff Kaplan with another developer update. I made it so that Mercy now lactates a lot everytime she moves because I like a girl with Milky Tiddies and I have mommy issues."   
With that he latched onto one of Angela's bizongas and sucked roughly.

Angela let out a loud Nya, screaming 'Daddy Kapwan' loudly. 

He thrust his hips back and fourth, carving the shape of his dick into Angela's baby oven. With every movement, milk spewed from Angela's giant fucking tits like malfunctioning fountains. Like just fucking milk fucking power jetting from her tiddies Angela's tits power wash Jeff Kaplan with milk. The entire time, Angela shrieked and mewled as her guts were churned by too much god damn cock. Her belly sloshed full of cum and piss, soon her womb would suffer the same face.

"I'm gonna rework your entire kit baby, Get uh, Get ready for it."

The base of Jeff Kaplan's dick swelled once again, keeping him tied close to Angela's cunt. Cum spurted into her womb with the pressure of a fucking waterfall, making her belly swell further. If she didn't look pargenant before, she sure as hell was now. 

"N-Nyaaa... K-Kapwan daddy...."

Jeff reached out, petting behind one of Angela's neko ears. 

"Finally, this is what we have intended for you, Angela. You have reached perfection."

Angela's cunt spurted out a gob of Jeff's dick juice. 

"Yes, Perfect."

 

A new video appears on the PlayOverwatch channel. It was another developer update about a new Mercy Buff. Most of the viewers were intrigued, some nervous considering the recent changes made to Mercy's kit. The intro fades into Jeff, wearing a milk stained black overwatch t-shirt.   
"Hi it's Jeff from the overwatch team uh, coming at you with another developer update specifically to uh, Mercy actually. We here at blizzard always listen to what you guys have to say and uh you've given us wonderful feedback. We've decided to uh, remove Mercy from the game entirely uh, fuck you all, she's mine now and she's absolutely unplayable and she will stay that way until I get tired of her, so we're just going to remove her from the game. Uh thanks again for all of your support these changes are going to be made immediately on the ptr and the main game. Thanks uh fuck you."


End file.
